


Linguistics

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [130]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Foreign Language, Gen, Special challenge, Translation included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: The crew is on a planet, where nobody understands the language, except for Chekov, because it's very similar to Russian. This is written in both Spanish (it was a challenge) and English (the translation is posted right after).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linguistics

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:THAT WAS SO CUTE OHMYGOSH <3 Okay, okay.... The enterprise stops on a planet who's language is unfamiliar to any of the crew except for Pavel, who can easily translate the language that's so similar to russian. Sorry I just love chekov right now.

Porque teniente Uhura fue inferma, nadien en el grupo de descenso supen la idioma de los extratarrestres porque hablaban en una manera extranjero, pero a alférez Chekov, fue un poco familiar.

La idioma de los extratarrestres ha evolucionado de un dialecto del ruso, y Chekov reconoció este imediatamente, y el uso de estos conocimientos, comenzó a hablar con los diplomáticos.

Esta fue este similitud en el lenguaje que la mission fue exitoso, y fue paz entre los dos culturas.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Because Lieutenant Uhura was sick, no one in the landing party knew the language of the alines because they spoke in a strange way, but to Ensign Chekov it was a little familiar.

The aliens language had evolved from a dialect of Russian, and Chekov immediately recognized it, and using this knowledge, he began to talk to the diplomats.

This was the similarity in the language that the mission was successful, and there was peace between the two cultures.

 

**Author's Note:**

> In Spanish as promised! It’s pretty simple because I’m still learning the language, and the grammar may be off. I’ll stick to English from now on.


End file.
